Everyday Lives: Gajeel and Levy
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU Drabbles: From Tattoos, to teachers and football, to beach trips, to needing a repair man. All my one-shot chapters from Everyday Lives featuring Gajeel and Levy!
1. The Mechanic

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's Characters belong to Hrio Mashima.

 **Summary:** Levy hires a mechanic to fix her broken air conditioner on the hottest day of the year. He just so happens to be an attractive mechanic who needs her help.

* * *

 _'Summers in Magnolia are the worst. Unbearable heat and unbearable air conditioner fix-it men.'_ Thought Levy McGarden. One of Magnolia's residents.

Levy had been enjoying her morning reading of the latest novel she got yesterday when her air unit decided to quit. Now normally she wouldn't worry, it was eight o'clock in the morning and it wasn't too hot just yet. But the longer she put it off, the hotter it got. So she called 'Phantom Mechanics'.

 _'Honestly! Is it so hard to get to a place on time? When they said they'd be here?'_ She thought as she opened another window.

Her friends Lucy, Jet, and Droy had all invited her to their place for a while before she over-heated.

 _'I know Jet and Droy would love to have me but I really want to finish my book and with them around I can barely hear myself think. Lu's wouldn't be so bad, but with Natsu around It'd probably be worse than with other two. And I'd hate for Lucy to kick him out of his own home..'_ Miserably she just stayed home to wait on the men who were supposed to save her.

At a quarter to 1, the doorbell finally rung.

"Finally! I've been wai-" Levy rushed to the door only to have it flung back and a rude clownish looking man walked through.

"Good afternoon my dear. I'm Jose Porla and I'll be taking care of you. Which way is the unit?" The man introduced himself, he didn't even look like a mechanic to Levy, more like he belonged in the circus. She pointed to the back of the house. He nodded and as an afterthought said, "His name is Gajeel."

Levy looked back to the door to a very tall, tan, muscular, long-haired, pierced man. Handsome too.

She smiled at the man who just grunted back to her. He was wearing the necessary clothing and tool belt to work at a mechanics shop.

"Come now, my boy." Jose began the trek to the back of the house and Levy swore she saw him flinch.

He snorted and followed him while Levy waited before she followed them to the back door. Once outside Jose expected the damage.

"Looks like an easy job miss. We'll have it fixed for you in no time. Why don't you wait inside and we'll come get you when we're done." His smile hasn't once left his face from when he walked in her home.

"Thank you so much," She smiled warmly to them both, "Let me know if you need anything."

She walked back inside and picked up her book and went in the kitchen to fix a pitcher of lemonade. Mira's special recipe. She could faintly hear sounds coming from outside.

Ten minutes later Levy was on her 'book hammock', as Natsu had named it, when Jose came inside, shocking Levy cause she knew it couldn't be done that quick.

"I'm sorry my dear, but it looks like it's going to take a little more than I thought. I need to run to the shop for a moment and get a few things. I'll be back soon."

"Oh, well alright then, is it going to cost more?"

"Oh for you my dear, none at all." His smile turned creepy.

"Alright, is Gajeel staying here?" She had to force her smile to stay on her face.

"Yes my dear he can work out a few kinks while i'm gone. Now I best be off." He made his way to the door and left quickly. Too quickly.

 _'Hmm, how odd,'_ She sat and pondered for a minute, _'I knew I should have called Fairy Mechanics..'_

Levy looked back down and started to read again. Her favorite characters had declared their love for one another! It was getting good.

Then her phone rang, it was Lucy.

 _'Hey Girl, did they ever get there?'_ Lucy asked.

'Yeah, but the owner is super creepy. I should have called Fairy, but their all the way across town.'

 _'Aw don't get down! Natsu said that they were pretty busy the last few days and probably were today too. He's been so excited every time he gets a text from Gray like every other hour telling him how busy they are. It's hilarious!'_ Both Natsu and Gray, along with many of their friends, worked at Fairy Mechanics. The number one mechanic shop in Magnolia. The only reason she didn't call them in the first place is because it really was on the other side of town while Phantom was just a few streets away.

'They don't get many off days in the summer do they?' Levy laughed, thinking of her friends husbands antics, along with Gray's. Those two were the class clowns in high school.

 _'No they sure don't! I'm glad he's home for a change, especially since i'm off too.'_ Lucy and Natsu had only been married for about four months. While extremely happy for her friends, she was kinda sad that she had never been in a serious relationship, although Jet and Droy would jump at the chance, she just wasn't interested in anyone. And at 23, that was saying something.

'I bet..WHAT?'

 _'What? What happened?'_

'The guy working said he needed to get some things from his shop and would be back soon, but he left 45 minutes ago!'

 _'That's horrible! He just left a mess in your backyard? He probably didn't even finish it. But what can you expect from those Phantom guys..'_ That's when Levy remembered Gajeel.

'Oh I'm so sorry Lu! I just remembered the other guy is still outside, I'll call you back tonight!'

 _'OK. Good Luck!'_

Levy hung up the phone and ran to the back door to give him a piece of her mind, although that train of thinking took a nose dive when she looked out the back door. Gajeel was sitting beside the unit with his shirt off and hair on top of his head. He was sweating so much he looked like he just got out of the shower. He would probably pass out in this heat. She felt bad for him, his boss just took off with his only mode of transportation. She looked back at the kitchen and saw her glass of lemonade. She walked outside.

'Hey, Gajeel!' She stood right in front of him and could see he was breathing hard. Even if you were in the best shape of your life, in this heat you would die without some shade and water.

He looked up, his eyes glassed over. He had been out here for an hour during the hottest part of the day without so much as a water bottle with him. He probably would pass out if Levy didn't help him.

'Yeah?' His voice was dry too.

'Do you want to come inside and cool off? I've got some fresh lemonade if you want it.' He seemed to debate it for a second. She could see the sweat fall in his eyes from clinging onto the studs on his eyebrows.

'You sure?' he asked, although she was sure he was dying to.

"Yes of course, come on." She held her hand out to him. She could practically see the relief, or joy, she couldn't tell, wash off of him. He took her hand, with all the good it would do, and stood up to follow her in. He grabbed his shirt that looked soaked itself and tried to wipe off his face and chest. She took him straight to the kitchen and he sat at her bar, looking at everything in the small house. Small maybe, but quite impressive for a book store owner.

'Here ya go.' She handed him a tall glass and placed the pitcher on the bar, 'Help yourself, I'm going to go get a clean towel for you.'

'Thanks, shrimp' He smirked at her and downed half the glass in one gulp.

 _'Shrimp?'_ Levy questioned as she went to her linen closet down the hall. When she got back she gave him the towel and saw the pitcher was almost empty.

'My name's Levy McGarden.' She smiled at him, even though Jose freaked her out, something about him made her happy.

'Gajeel Redfox.' He said as he placed the now dirty towel on the bar. It was then that Levy saw his tattoo.

'Is that the Fairy Tail symbol?' The black ink on his left shoulder resembled the Fairy Mechanics logo. 'Fairy Tail' being the name of the stories that Makarov Dreyer told them as children. It's what prompted his grandson, Laxus, to name his shop after.

'Huh? Yeah, Laxus is a good buddy of mine from high school and college. We got drunk one night and he dared me to do it..' The look on his face said he couldn't remember much else.

'Is that why you're scared of Mr. Porla? She said this lightly, almost as if she didn't want him to hear.

'Nah. I ain't scared. He just ain't the nicest man to work for. Hell, I'd work for Laxus if I could get away from the bastard.' He crossed his arms and scowled. And Levy was just to curious to let it go.

"Do you mind telling me why? A lot of my friends work for Laxus, we all went to school together. His wife, Mirajane, taught me to make the lemonade actually.'

'Thought it taste familiar. She's one hell of a cook. No wonder Laxus married her,' Gajeel laughed but then his face lost all looks of happiness and turned serious, 'I don't mind tellin', it's just a shit story.'

"Go ahead.' She encouraged him as she started another pitcher of Mira's 'miracle' lemonade.

'He goes back with my father. College roommates I think. He gambled allot and borrowed money from Jose to pay it. Well he died from Lung Cancer when I was three. Jose wanted to be re-payed in full, so we went into debt. Debt my mom couldn't pay. He said he'd let it go if I worked for him when I got older. She didn't wanna, but after a while of trying to do it herself she agreed. Every time I see her she apologizes to me about it.'

Levy's smile faded, he was working for a man who pretty much blackmailed him when he was a baby. Then it clicked with her.

"Wait, you went to school with Laxus? Magnolia High?

"Yeah?'

"I went there! How come I don't know you?' She looked at him trying to remember.

"Would it help that flame-brain is my younger brother?"

"You're Natsu and Wendy's older brother!' She exclaimed loudly. She heard a lot about 'Metal Head' as a teenager but had never met him. He was a few years older than them and had graduated and in college when she was a freshman, "Oh wait, I remember you from their wedding, you were Natsu's best man! So Grandina is your mother?' Being a English/History major, this was very fascinating.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Bunny Girl put you in that ridiculous pink dress, huh?' Gajeel distinct laugh filled the room.

 _"Bunny Girl? What's with the nicknames?!'_ Despite herself she laughed, too. Lucy's bridesmaid dresses were a little extreme.

"Yeah, that's Ma. About a year after dad died she married Igneel, her high school sweetheart. They had met right before dad died, and he was there to comfort her and get everything in line. He wanted to marry her after school, but his old man sent to the army. And she met my dad in college. And that's where flame-brain and Wendy came from.'

'You've given everyone a nickname except your own sister?"

'Oh I got a nickname for her. She just don't like it when I tell people.'

Levy giggled, Wendy was three years younger than everyone but she probably the most mature, even to Levy. She can imagine why the younger girl wouldn't like a nickname by her older brother. Picking up her glass she looked at the time, Jose had been gone for almost two hours.

'Um, not to be rude, but how much longer will he be gone?' She was enjoying talking to Gajeel, and wanted to continue, but also needed her air fixed.

"Who knows, he probably went drinkin' or somethin'.'

'WHAT? What about my air unit?' Gajeel got up and walked to the thermostat.

"Don't worry about that, it's fixed.' He turned it on and it instantly cooled down inside.

Huh..' Before Levy could say anything, Gajeel beat her to it.

"This is what he does, and why I can't stand the guy. We both come here and start working, and no matter what I'm the one who fixes it, And I can do it within thirty minutes tops. He comes in and says its gonna be more to it and leaves to go do something, while I stay and fix it. He does it so he charge more for labor. The reason he don't like me is 'cause I always go tell Juvia to send them a refund, and only charge what they actually owe.' Levy smiled, he had a good heart.

'Juvia Lockser? Gray's girlfriend? I didn't know she worked there.'

"Yeah, she got another job though. Fullbuster got for her I think. Starts soon. Lucky girl.'

Levy was really beginning to think of a way to help Gajeel, it was obvious that he didn't want to work there, he said he'd rather work for Laxus himself.

"How much longer do you have to work for him?'

"Ain't no tellin', shorty,' He sat beside her at the bar,'He never told me or Ma how much dad owed, he probably keep me as long as he can I recon. That or for life.' He looked really angry saying that.

'Hmm. Oh! Hang on a second!' She jumped and got her phone to call a friend.

'Shorty?' _'Why's this girl helpin' me? Ain't no one done that before. Someone like her shouldn't even want to be in the same room as me. Ain't bad lookin'.Kinda small in the chest. Got a good pair of legs and nice ass on her though.'_ He gave a good once over and looked back at her face when she turned around.

 _"Erza Fernandes."_

"Hey Erza, it's Levy," Hearing that name, Gajeel's head turned. She was the biggest lawyer in all of Magnolia.

 _"Hi Levy, good to hear from you. It's been a while since I've seen you.'_

"It has been a while. But I was hoping you could do me a favor?"

 _"Anything for my friends. What is it?"_

"Well I was wondering if you could look up someone to see about how much of a debt he or she owes?" Being as smart as she was she didn't know if that came out right.

 _"Of course I can. Who has the debt and who is it owed to?"_

"One second," She put the phone down, " What's your dads name?"

"Ya aint gotta do this shrimp." Although he was moved by the gesture, he didn't wanna burden anyone.

"No I want to. Wendy always says she wished you didn't work there and Natsu is always saying he wished you saw them more and even worked with him. Their my friends, and now you are too, let me help."

The little speech moved Gajeel, yet again. "Metalicana Redfox." Levy smiled and nodded.

"Meatlicana Redfox owes money to Jose Porla. Mr. Redfox died about 24 years ago." Levy squinted, hoping her math was right. It was not her strong suit.

 _"Jose Porla. Isn't that Phantom Mechanics owner? He's always stirring up trouble at Mira's bar._ " Levy could hear typing on the other side of the phone. And before Levy could reply Erza had an answer.

 _"It appears that Mr. Redfox did owe quite a sum of money to Jose, but it was only about $20,000. It was paid off a few months before his death. It says here that in his will he didn't want to leave his wife and son in debt.'_ The longer Erza spoke the wider Levy's mouth got.

"So you mean the debt is paid off?' That got Gajeel attention.

 _"Yes, there is even a paper stating that Jose received the payment. Why? What's going on Levy?"_

"Hang on, Erza," Levy put the phone down and looked to Gajeel, "She said it was paid off before he died, Jose signed a paper saying he got it, it was in your dads will that he didn't want you or your mom to worry about it."

"Dad didn't have a will.." Gajeel was in shock himself. Trying to remember what happened.

"Gajeel. Do you mind if I tell Erza all of this? Maybe she can help you." Levy knew about the problems when a parent dies, but this was pretty horrible. He looked up at her and nodded. he couldn't bear to speak. He'd been working to pay off a debt, that was already paid? He heard Levy tell Erza everything, but still couldn't put his thoughts together.

 _"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW DARE JOSE DO THIS! DON'T WORRY LEVY, I'LL STRAIGHTEN THIS OUT! In the mean time tell Gajeel to leave immediately, I'm sure Laxus would gladly hire him."_ You could always count on Erza to go above and beyond. How did Jellal stay sane?

"Thank you so much Erza!" They said their goodbyes and she told Gajeel the good news.

He gave her a genuine smile and before she knew what was going on the man was giving her a bear hug, her feet were off the ground.

"Thanks alot shorty. I really owe ya one." He put her down and just continued to smile. Levy decided she definitely liked that smile.

"I can't wait to tell Ma. She'll be thrilled."

"I'm happy for you, Gajeel." She smiled, she really was happy she could help, especially now knowing how close he was to her friends.

Gajeel's face turned pink and looked at the wall, 'Um, you wanna go get dinner or somethin'? Ya know, for helpin' me?" he said the last part so quickly she almost didn't hear him. He was cute flustered.

"Sure! Just let me go change." and she ran off to do just that.

About 5 minutes later she came back with a pretty orange dress on with her gladiator sandals. Gajeel had put his shirt back on as well.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and headed towards the door.

As they were walking toward their destination, the She-Devil's Bar and Grille, Levy was definitely glad she chose the wrong mechanics to call. And by the look on Gajeel's face, he was too.

They entered the bar and was greeted by a hostess and before they could even sit down a loud squeal was heard behind the bar.

"Levy! Gajeel! I didn't know you were dating!" The lovely Mira came rushing towards them, her eyes sparkling as she stared at their intertwined hands, that they both forgot about.


	2. Bookworm-Football Coach? pt 1

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** Levy has to help the new teacher get comfortable to the school. He helps her get comfortable to him.

* * *

It was the start of the a new school year in Magnolia. And Levy McGarden was one of the only people who was more excited today than on Christmas.

Levy teaches English at Fairy Tail High School. One of the top schools in the country. But really with how crazy the staff is there, who could blame them?

The Principal had been there since Levy was a child, Makarov Dryer. The school board keeps telling him he should retire, but he says he can't leave with all the idiots he has as teachers. And of course his Vice Principal, Erza Scarlet, is following his footsteps as one of the best.

Mirajane Strauss is the school secretary and guidance counselor. One of the nicest people Levy has ever met, but she is know for being a matchmaker which makes everyone try to avoid her around the holidays.

Then the teachers, Lucy Heartfilia is head of the math department. Gray Fullbuster is a master of physics and biology. Cana Alberona and Jellal Fernades are always arguing over their history agendas, which are pretty identical. Of course Levy leads the English and Literature staff.

But what makes the school really great is the athletic department. Juvia Lockser is coach of the swim team, shes practically a mermaid herself. Laxus Dryer coaches all the wrestling and fighting teams. Jet's track team have never lost at a meet. Bisca Connell made sharp shooting a major sport too. Natsu and Wendy have taken their baseball and softball teams all the way to nationals. And Loke's soccer team is always the talk of the town.

Unfortunately, the football team has been pretty depressing the last few years. Not one coach has lasted a season before they either quit or were forced to leave. Levy heard news that the new coach this year was also taking the freshman Literature class position. Which was odd to her, most football coaches are history or math teachers.

 _'Alright, I have to make a good impression on this guy for Makarov. We need to have a successful year this year for everyone. Plus it would really suck for us to loose a coach and teacher all in one,'_ Levy thought as she got out of her car in front of the school.

Walking down to the teachers lounge/work room, she overheard some cheers. She knew why too, Mira and Laxus had gotten engaged over the summer, something she heard about almost daily from Juvia, wondering if her beloved Gray would ever ask.

"Way to go man!" "Congrats!" "When's the engagement party gonna be?" Could all be heard in the hall. Levy giggled as she neared the room. Everyone on staff here were practically family. Natsu and Wendy are siblings. Laxus is the Principals grandson. And Mira's younger brother and sister are subs every now and then too.

"What a rowdy bunch."

This new voice startled Levy, it was so deep, almost as if he ate iron to make it sound like that. She turned around to find the owner of said voice. What she found she couldn't tell if she liked or didn't. He was much taller than her, probably the same height as Laxus. Long black hair, held back by a white and gray headband. Dark skin, his sleeves were rolled up she could see scars on his right arm. And he was covered in piercings. But he was dressed nice for someone Levy figured you would find in a tattoo shop. Freshly ironed dress pants and a dark purple dress shirt, a couple buttons were undone and you could see a black t-shirt underneath. His shirt almost looked too small, his arms were bulging.

"Um.." Levy was quite taken with him. It had been a long time since she laid eyes on someone so rugged, yet sexy to boot.

"Shorty, which way to the old mans office?" He turned his sharp gaze towards here, which gave her a good look at his amazing red eyes.

 _'Who is he calling a shorty?'_ She thought people were through with that nickname when she was in graduate school.

"Gajeel?" Levy turned around to see Wendy standing outside the lounge with a big smile on her face.

 _"Gihihi._ Hey there pipsqueak." The man now known as Gajeel walked towards her as she threw herself at him

"Oh I've missed you! Morning Levy!" Wendy turned to her she let the man out of her embrace, "This is Gajeel! Mine and Natsu's older brother!"

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Levy McGarden," She smiled at the man, she had heard of the siblings elder brother but was under the impression he had joined the Marines after high school, it would explain the scars and piercings.

"Hn, you to shorty." His rude nature coming back out.

"I'll take you to see Makarov, come on!" Wendy started to lead the older man down the hall, beginning a conversation on their parents, Natsu, and everything that had been going on recently, Levy went on to the lounge.

"Levy!" A double dose of her name could be heard the moment she walked in. The track coach and one of the science teacher, Droy, had had major crushes on her since she started working here. She had to turn them both down weekly ever since.

"Hi boys! Hey Natsu," Levy turned away from her supposed suitors and headed to the living area of the room where Natsu was sitting with his long-time girlfriend, and her best friend, Lucy.

"Yo! What's happening Levy?"

"Hi Levy! Did you finish that book yet?"

"Oh not yet! I've been working on my lesson plans all week and never found time to pick it up. I'm almost done though! And as soon as I am we're going to see the movie!" Lucy and Levy met in their freshman year of college as roommates and bonded over their love of books.

"Fantastic! I can hardly wait!" Lucy jumped making Natsu almost spill his coffee, he loved her, but having hot coffee on you lap was not the best way to start off the new school year.

"Anyway, Natsu, I just ran into your brother in the hall, Wendy is taking him to see Makarov, is he going to work here or something?" Levy asked as she got her own coffee and sat in one of the many comfy chairs in the room.

"He's here already?! Aw man I wanted to show him around," he started pouting which Levy found adorable, it was obvious by that and how he and Wendy acted that they were a close family, "Yeah, he's the new football coach, and the Literature teacher."

Levy had to stare for a second to let that sink in. He looked the part of the coach for sure, rough exterior, hardened by the Marines, perfect. Literature..?

"Really?" Unsure of the new man in her own department.

"Don't worry, he may not look it, but he's got the brains to back it up. He went to college while in the Marines and was at the top of his class too. He got allot of offers to go teach as some universities, but he wanted to be closer to home," Natsu smiled at her, easing her worry.

"I agree with him Levy, I've only met him a few times myself, but just having conversations with him are really interesting. Oh! And he's a closet bookworm!" Lucy pointed out.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Lu." At that moment Gajeel, Wendy, and Makarov and Erza entered the room.

"Good morning you hooligans! Welcome back. Hope everyone had a good summer, I know my grandson did. Congratulations Laxus, Mira."

Mira blushed as everyone began cheering again. Laxus smirked and put his arm around her.

"Settle down." The scary VP straightened her glasses and glanced around the room to see if everyone was there, she stopped at the man who was head of the history department, but turned quickly away when he smiled at her, her face was the same color of her hair.

"Thank you, Erza," Makarov continued, "As you know we're getting a new football coach again this year, let me introduce Gajeel Redfox, taking over for us, he'll also be our freshman Literature teacher as well, give him a warm Fairy Tail welcome!"

Once again cheers were heard, it looked like some people knew Gajeel well, Natsu ran over and tried to embrace the man only to be put in head lock. Levy watched the scene play out fondly as Erza made her way over.

"Good morning Levy. I've got a copy of Gajeel's schooling background here for you." Erza handed her an impressive stack of papers. It was almost as tall as the one she made for herself.

"Wow, thanks Erza." Levy smiled up at her only to see her focus was again lost to the handsome history man.

"Just go over there and talk to him! We know you like him!" Lucy whispered to their friend. Erza and Jellal were childhood friends who Erza just found out last year that he's had a crush on her since middle school.

"W-well, I..I mean, sh-should I?" seeing the the strongest woman they know blush like a school girl because of boy made Levy and Lucy sequel. Before they could answer though Jellal had made his own decision.

"Good morning, Erza."

"Mo-morning, J-Jellal." Erza had been acting this was around Jellal since the Christmas party last year. He had been her secret Santa and had gotten her a gift card to Heart Kreuz, the most expensive clothing store anywhere, and a piece of mistletoe. She though it was a joke at first and tried to hand it to him only for him to kiss her, _really_ kiss her.

Lucy and Levy watched them interact together for a bit, he was asking her if she wanted to go to lunch with him, his free period was right after, so they turned back to the dragon siblings and were shocked to see Natsu still in a head lock, being told to say 'uncle' or 'mercy'.

"No way you dummy!" Natsu's face was a light blue.

"Come on flame-brain, I'll let go if you say it!" Wendy was stuck between a rock and hard place. Wanting to help Natsu or laugh at him. Hard choice.

"Gajee!" The beautiful swim coach had just entered the room with Gray and was oddly excited to see the man.

"Hey there rain woman." Gajeel turned to her, not letting his little brother go just yet.

 _"Gajee?"_ Gray watched his girlfriend interact with a man he knew nothing about. He and Juvia had gone to the same university, he had seen her daily with her constant efforts to go out with him, he finally agreed on one date junior year to get her off his back only to fall for the girl. It was odd because he had never heard of this man.

Lucy had finally gotten up and convinced the new staff member to release the baseball coach before he passed out. Then Makarov pointed out that students would be arriving soon and everyone needed to go to their classrooms. Levy wasn't nervous about her students, she was however nervous about them meeting their new coach.

Of course, he'd obviously gotten the job a while ago, seeing as how most of the coaches knew him already and he had a football training schedule and line-up list in his hands. So how come Levy was just now meeting him?

 _"OK, Levy. Time to show off those great people skills Mira is always complementing'_

Levy walked up to Gajeel who seemed to be waiting on something.

"Hi again, do you know the way to the Literature hall?" Levy saw the man jump a little in surprise.

"Hm? On the second floor right?" Fairy Tail is an outstanding school. It has three buildings. The first building is the Academic Building, it has three floors. The first floor is where all the offices, Library, computer labs, and cafeteria are. The second floor is where the Literature and history classes are. And the third floor is for math and science. Building two is where the elective classes are. Art, Music, etc. The third building is the the Athletic department. All the fields are behind the school. There is even an inside and outside pool. All regular gym classes are taken here too.

"Yes it is. It's kinda confusing though, I'm head of the Literature department, I can show you to your classroom if you'd like."

" _Gihi,_ sure shrimp."

Levy has a feeling this was going to be a long year.


	3. Bookworm-Football Coach? pt 2

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** Levy has to help the new teacher get comfortable to the school. He helps her get comfortable to him.

* * *

"GO! TEAM! GO!" It was Fairy Tail's first pep rally of the season, and so far the team looked great. Levy was sitting with the rest of the faculty as the cheerleaders did some pretty risky stunts. All thanks to the sister coaches, Mira and Lisanna.

"Wow everyone is so pumped." Lucy sat beside Levy on the bleachers and watched as Mira looked all the She-Devil she was in high school to her girls.

"I know, it's awesome! Gajeel has done a great job in getting everyone excited." Levy was surprised herself, Gajeel was in fact a great teacher and coach. The first week was getting him comfortable with the schedule and kids. By week two, he looked like a natural. Levy's students were telling her how much they liked their new teacher, and the boys kept saying they were gonna go big this year.

A week ago Levy got to see him in action first-hand. Bisca had left the school early one day to pick up her daughter from preschool and had asked Levy to lock up the gun room for her. After she had done so she was walking back to the Academic building when she saw the boys on the track. They were fast, really fast. The year before they looked like they were always dragging, now it seemed they got inspired by something. That's when she saw him.

Gajeel was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and basketball shorts, his hair was up and still held back by his headband, it was red today. He was running with them. He was dripping with sweat and looked insanely gorgeous to Levy. Just like every other teacher, he had the Fairy Tail tattoo. It was something Makarov liked about his teachers, loyalty. She saw another tattoo peaking out on his right arm, probably on his back.

It surprised Levy that he was running with them, the coaches they'd had before him always stood or sat, in Gildarts' case, on the sidelines and yelled commands. She could almost see a formation too, his military background would probably be a big help to the team. The boys in her classes told her he sat with them and told them stories of his time there. It made them respect him, he was real with them.

And then she saw him in the classroom. Earlier in the week Makarov had told her to expect one of his classes just to see how he was doing. Levy was excited to say the least. So during her free period she sat in the back corner of the classroom and watched as the students piled in and got their stuff together. For a freshman class at 8 in the morning, they were very alert.

Being the head of the department allowed Levy to see the other teachers grades for their classes, she had looked at Gajeel's the day before and saw that at least 90% of all his students made A's on almost every test or quiz. She was in shock, not even half of her senior Language class was passing. She was curious to see how he did it. From being around him in the teachers lounge he seemed like a rough man, truthfully honest too.

So when he walked in from his personal office wearing a tunic and sandals, she almost fell off her seat. She just reclaimed her composure only to almost fall again hearing him recite word for word the first paragraph of _The Odyssey._ Lucy was right, he was a bookworm. He had a different and fun teaching method. And the students responded well to his out-goingness. Later she asked the one of the students if he told them he'd do and the girl laughed and told her that he surprised them all on the second day of class wearing a matching outfit of Romeo's outfit from the movie _Romeo and Juliet._

Levy learned that he thought learning straight from the book was boring. To make something new and exciting you have to put something extra in it to make it that way. And he liked to dress up apparently, Wendy told her he loved Halloween when they were growing up when she mentioned it.

All of this made Levy even more attracted to the man. And when the cheerleaders sat on the gym floor and Gajeel took the mic is when she finally got back to the real world. He started talking about all he's done so far in practice and captains for the nights game and all the important stuff. Levy was more interested in the tight black shirt he was wearing. It was a short sleeved skin tight under armor shirt. It kinda went up his neck too. Combine that with the tight acid washed jeans he was wearing and the gold headband he was wearing (Black and Gold were Fairy Tail's school colors), he was the picture of _yumm._

She heard the band play the school fight song and saw the team leave the room, along with the sexy coach.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now! Luce, lets go get something to eat before the game." Natsu got up from the bleachers behind Lucy and Levy and held his hand out to her, he might be a major goofball, but he was a total sweetheart, "You wanna come, Levy?"

"We should probably go check on Happy, Natsu," Natsu had rescued a cat from a tree a few months ago and decided to keep it. He and Lucy went to the beach over the summer so Happy stayed with Wendy and her cat, Carla, who Happy fawned over. A few weeks ago Wendy called saying her cat was pregnant, which led to Happy getting his boys chopped off yesterday.

"I hope he's OK." Natsu didn't like seeing his little buddy in pain. Lucy and Levy laughed at the pink-haired man's distress.

"Thanks for the offer Natsu but I have a few things I need to do before the game. I'll meet you guys at the gate later though so we can sit together."

"Alright, bye Levy!" Lucy and Natsu went to Natsu's car at the Athletic department while Levy went to hers at the Academic department.

As she got to the parking lot, she saw Gajeel rummaging through the trunk of his car and swearing.

"Gajeel?" She yelled out to the man who jumped again when he saw her, he does that allot, now that Levy thought about it.

"Hey Shrimp" He refused to call her, anyone actually, by their name.

"Having trouble?" she came around to the trunk of his car and saw it was packed.

"Eh, nah. Just a bunch of shit in here, hard to make the door close." He tried to move everything around to make more room, Levy saw at least 4 bags. And a cat carrier.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" Levy was highly amused by what she saw.

"I need it all really. Got my workout clothes in there, paperwork in here. I did a lecture on Shakespeare today, got my costume in this bag. Keep the blankets for an emergency. Can't remember to take the shoes in, and Me, Natsu, and Wendy are stayin' with Ma and Dad tonight. And Ma don't like it when I forget to bring clothes if I smell like sweat. Finally!" The trunk closed as he finished his tale.

"Igneel isn't your father, is he?" He did have a different last name than Natsu and Wendy after all.

"Yeah, Ma got pregnant with me when she was 18. Her and my old man couldn't stand each other but got drunk at party and I was the result. She married Igneel right after I turned one. He's my Dad, all I've ever known. I've met my dad a few times, he was my commanding officer in the Marines, is why I joined." Gajeel leaned his back against his car.

"Did he not want to see you more growing up?" It sounded like a sad story. Levy leaned on her side to look at him.

"Nah. He knew she had me, he payed child support, but he was in training already, couldn't exactly see me or nothin'. He still can't stand Ma. I honestly don't care, call me a momma's boy all you like but if he don't wanna be around her, I don't wanna be around him. I joined his command to learn more about his side of my family, didn't take long, which is why I got out the moment I had the chance. 'Side's, wouldn't trade Igneel for anyone, he's the one who taught me everything about football."

Levy smiled, She had met Igneel a few times, one tough man to look at. Natsu looks just like him.

"So does Igneel ever give you the 'grandchildren' rant he does to Natsu?" Gajeel's face turned as pink as his brothers hair.

"Ugh, you know about that?" Looks like he does.

"Everyone here does, Grandina caterers a lot of the dances here and Igneel helps her. Every time he comes and sees Natsu and Lu together he starts asking 'when is he gonna be a grandpa' as loud as he can. Never asks' Wendy though."

"That's cause he don't wanna see his little sky princess with a boy. Ever. But yeah, I get those all the time too.." He looked a little sullen with this.

"Is it that depressing to think he wants you to have kids?" She didn't want to ask if he had a lady in his life for fear of the answer.

"Psh. Flame-brain and his girl will have a kid before me at this rate. No sane girl wants to date a football coach who likes to cosplay," his face just got redder as time went on.

"I think it's cute!" this came out before she could stop herself. Gajeel looked at her, stunned.

"Y-you think so, shrimp?"

"Um..yeah I mean, you're incredibly talented, and well read, almost like my dream guy come to life," Levy has a new disease, keep talking until all the secrets are out. This time, Gajeel smirked.

"Is that right?" He turned to stand directly in front of her, "Ya know, I got a couple of ideas of what you could dress up for sometime"

Levy looked up and saw that damn smirk on his face she just wanted to smac.. Wait. What?

"What?" Levy couldn't form a coherence sentence before Gajeel kissed her.

"Ya wanna grab a bite before my big game shorty?" Gajeel had to grab Levy before her knees gave out on her.

"Uh.. Sure?"

* * *

 ** _"TOUCHDOWN FAIRIES!"_** The score was now 32 - 12. Fairy Tail winning to Sabertooth.

"Yeah! Beat that Sting!" Natsu yelled at his rival, Sabertooth High's baseball coach.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Even though she was yelling at her man, she was all smiles. In fact everyone was, this was the first time in five years that Fairy Tail was playing a great football game, and winning.

Levy was on cloud nine. Fairy Tail was winning, she was enjoying the night with her friends, and she had a date on Sunday.

 _ **!FLASHBACK!**_

 _Gajeel had taken Levy to a burger place close to the school for dinner. Levy was happy to be there, but also confused. And really, why did he kiss her?_

 _"Why did you kiss me?" she didn't mean to say that out loud._

 _Gajeel looked up from the menu and had a blush on his face, "It's a long story."_

 _"I like long stories."_

 _"It's all bunny girls fault." Levy blinked._

 _"Who's bunny girl?"_

 _"Natsu's girl, Lucy. First time I met her she had on bunny ears." Levy didn't even want to know._

 _"What did Lu do? Or say?"_

 _"Last Christmas she told me all about some friend of hers she was looking to set someone up with for Valentines Day. Showed me a picture of you, you were in a swimsuit. I made some comment about likin' how ya looked. So for almost a year now shes been tellin' me all kinda of things about ya. I guess when she told me what kind of books ya liked is when I noticed, I kinda started to like ya, even though i'd never met ya." He wouldn't look her in the eye._

 _"Books?" This was the kind of conversation that Levy liked._

 _"Ya, mystery novels and history novels. Those are my favorites. It's why I wanted to teach Literature." They were Levy's too. It's why she wanted to teach._

 _"Wow."_

 _"Yeah well, when I got this job I didn't know ya taught here too, especially didn't know i'd answer to ya in the department. And for the past month, Lucy has been tryin' to get me to ask ya out."_

 _"Oh? I had no idea you two talked that much."_

 _"Not at school, but I go eat at her and Natsu's place a lot. Can't avoid her in her own home. And my brother ain't no help at all."_

 _"I can imagine." Levy was glad he told her, it made her like him even more, if that was possible._

 _"So, uh, I think there's gonna be a carnival down at the pier this weekend. Ya wanna go Sunday?" He still refused to look at her. But Levy could only stare at him. His flushed face was absolutely amazing._

 _"I'd love to, Gajeel." The look on his face gave her the impression that he wasn't expecting that._

 _"Huh? Ya really want to? With someone like me?"_

 _"I already told you you were like my dream guy come to life, what more can I say?" Levy couldn't contain her laughter at the shock on his face._

 _"Well, uh, ya know, um.." He looked even more nervous now._

 _"Yes Gajeel?"_

 _"Homecomin' is in a few weeks. Uh, damn kids say it'd be uncool if they all have a date to the stupid dance and the coach don't so uh, ya wanna go with me..?" unlike most school, all teachers were required to go to all the school dances with the students._

 _"Of course I would, as long as you don't mind everyone hearing Igneel yell across the room about grand kids." Gajeel grinned._

 _"If it'll get him off my back about bein' single for a few years I'll take ya to every dance this schools got."_

 _"Are you asking me to go out with you, as your girlfriend, Gajeel?" Was this extremely handsome and smart man really asking her to be his?_

 _"Uh..,"just not realizing what he said,"well uh, if ya wanna be.."_

 _Levy got up from her seat and sat beside him and leaned into his side._

 _"I'll be your Juliet if you be my Romeo." Levy knew it was corny but maybe he'd appreciate it._

 _"_ _Did my heart love 'till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._ _" Gajeel's deep voice made the quote sound so much better to Levy's ears, and heart. He put his arm around her and smiled._

 ** _!FLASHBACK OVER!_**

Levy looked to sidelines and saw her new boyfriend. She hasn't had a real boyfriend in.. well.. ever. When she got to the school earlier with Gajeel by her side, Natsu looked a little confused, but Lucy called it right away. She was incredibly happy for her friend and her someday brother-in-law. If Natsu would just ask already.

Levy was looking forward to the homecoming dance. She and Lucy were going shopping tomorrow to look for a dress.

She could only imagine what Gajeel would do when Igneel started giving out advice on the best positions to make a baby, should she have told him that?

* * *

The underlined quote is from William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._

 _**I'm trying to change Grandeeny into Grandina - so if you see where I've missed one let me know!_


	4. Tattoo Parlor

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** Levy gets dragged by her friends to get friendship tattoos. She is skeptical. Can the tattoo artist show her it doesn't hurt?

* * *

"What about a butterfly?"

"Way too girly. We should get anchors!"

"We're not all drunks, Cana."

Levy sat in a room full of all her friends, they had grown up together. They were talking about what matching _tattoos_ they should get.

Levy did not want one, at all!

"How about we come up with a word with all out initials?" Mira asked quite giddily.

"There are too many of us, that's too hard," Levy's closest friend, Lucy, interrupted. And she was right, there was 11 women all together, they would never find a word, much less agree on a word.

"I like Meldy's idea of us each having a different colored feather," Erza smiled at the young girl.

"I do too," Wendy said softly, Mira and Lisanna agreed.

Evergreen reluctantly agreed when Ultear punched her arm, smirking.

Cana threw her arm around Lucy's shoulder, both grinning.

Levy was about to agree, seeing how she could get a _very_ small feather, when Juvia said:

"Juvia has a better idea! Instead of feathers we should get the Fairy Tail!" she hopped up and down with excitement.

The "Fairy Tail" was their high school insignia. Every single one of them, even Cana, was a proud Fairy Tail Wizard growing up. Erza was student council president and softball pitcher. Mira was the student council V.P. and the head, and most fearsome, hitter on the volleyball team. Lisanna and Wendy were the best tag team on the tennis court, despite the age difference. Ultear was head of the yearbook committee for 3 years. Cana was the fastest sprinter Coach Conbolt had ever seen, all thanks too her 'special juice'. Evergreen was the pageant queen, only losing the Miss Fairy Tail every year, as well as the golf champion. Juvia and Meldy never lost a match when it came to water sports. Juvia was also the manager of the boys hockey team so she could keep the fans away from her darling Gray. Lucy had been head cheerleader ever since the 1st grade. And Levy graduated top of her class, and president of every academic club she could be in. To say the least, the girls were involved. (A/N: sorry this is so much T-T)

"That's a great idea Juvia!" Meldy jumped from her seat to give Juvia a high-five.

"I'm in!" Lucy laughed.

"Same here!" Cana raised her bottle.

"Yeah!" Mira and Lisanna hugged excitedly.

"I think it's a splendid idea, "Erza quietly sipped her drink.

"Why not," Ultear shrugged.

"As long as everyone know that _I'm_ the queen of the fairies," Evergreen said proudly, but an intimidating aura from Erza shut her up.

"I like that idea too!" Wendy giggled.

All at once , all eyes were on Levy, waiting. It was 10 to 1, she had no choice.

"Sure.." Levy sighed as they all cheered.

"Let's go!" Cana yelled, spilling her drink on Evergreen.

"Wait! Right now?!" Levy blanched.

Why wait?" the drink answered.

"I wonder if they'll even let Cana get one while intoxicated," Lisanna questioned.

"If we go to Black Steels, then yeah, they will," Lucy said as she and Erza helped clean up Mira's living room.

"You know someone who works there?" questioned Meldy.

"My older brother Gajeel owns it.." Wendy stared to feel dread and nervousness crawl up her throat.

"He was Juvia's lab partner all through school! His art is amazing!"

"Natsu has gotten a couple done by him, they look great. He always complains that family shouldn't have to pay though," she giggled, ruffling Wendy's hair, making the girl feel better.

"Oh that's right, Bickslow got his tongue done by him a while back, it looks great considering the placement. Don't you think so, Lisanna?" Evergreen poked the blushing girl.

"His tongue?! Why his tongue?!" Levy yelled, but no one was paying her any mind.

"It looks cool! It's the Fairy Tail too!" Meldy patted her back.

"I think all our guys have the Fairy Tail mark," Erza pondered.

"Even Jellal?" Mira smirked.

"Th-That's none of you- I don't- I don't know!" the red head sputtered.

"Still in denial, huh?" Lucy asked Juvia who nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cana grabbed Levy and started to drag her to the door.

"Hold on a second, Cana," Mira walked to her impressive staircase and looked up, you could see the upstairs hallway and an open door that led to an office, "Laxus! We're leaving! I'll be home later!"

A faint 'where are you going' could be heard.

"We're going to Black Steels!"

Two seconds later, Laxus appeared at the railing, only wearing leopard print pajama pants.

"Black Steels? As in the tattoo parlor?"

"Of course silly, what else in town is called Black Steels?" Mira looked over her shoulder and winked at the girls as Laxus came down the stairs.

"Mirajane, what tattoo are you getting?" Anyone who saw the two together would think that Laxus was the more intimating one, but Mira wasn't nicknames the 'She-Devil' for nothing.

"We decided to get matching Fairy Tail marks, I think i'll get mine in white. Then you and I will match too!" She smiled sweetly to her husband.

"Where?"

"Hm," she put her finger on her chin to think, "I haven't thought of that yet."

"No where indecent," he kissed her forehead, "that goes for all of you."

"Aye sir!" They all, except Levy, saluted to him.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later."

"OK, then, ready girls?"

"Aye!"

* * *

Black Steels tattoo parlor was in one of the best spots in town. Right across from the She-Devils Bar and Grille.

Levy looked up at the florescent sign on the building as the rest went inside.

"Coming Levy?" Erza asked, being the last to arrive.

"Yeah, just need to work up my nerve," she was going to have to get it now, may as well be happy with it.

"Don't worry about it to much, the pain is only temporary. Both Jellal and I have a few and I can honestly tell you it's not as bad as you think."

"If you say so.."

"Come on, the others are waiting."

Walking inside, Levy saw a tall man with long black hair held back with a army camo headband. He was covered in piercings, but surprisingly she didn't see any tattoos that is until he turned. He had a half sleeve starting at his shoulder and going down to his elbow on his left arm. She saw a black Fairy Tail mark right in the center.

"No way," she heard his rough voice say.

"But Gajeel!" Wendy cried.

"I ain't giving you a tat, you have any idea how angry Ma will be? At me?!"

"I'm 20 years old! I don't even live at home anymore!"

"You think that matters to her?!"

"Stop it Gajie! Wendy is going to get a matching tattoo with Juvia and everyone else!"

"Besides, you own a tattoo shop, your mom can't care that much. You and Natsu have tattoos," Lucy added.

"Yeah, but this is her baby girl here."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Well while you're deciding if you'll let her get one or not how bout we get ours? I got a hot date tonight," Cana slid between the family feud.

"I'd hardly call Bacchus a 'hot' date," Evergreen huffed.

"I also need to be done quickly, I need to get home soon, may I go first? Ultear asked the artist.

"Yeah, yeah, you first," he pointed to Ultear, glanced around the room a second, his eyes stopped on Levy for a moment, she swore she saw his face heat up, then he went to the back.

"Where are you getting yours at, Levy?"

Levy looked up to see Lucy smiling down at her.

"I.. I'm not sure."

"I'm thinking right here," Levy was surprised, and a bit shocked, at where Lucy choose.

"Your hand? Why?"

"I thought about getting it on my wrist, but I was thinking about last night in bed. Natsu and I were talking and he was playing with my hands. He always plays with them, it's almost a habit now. Even on our first date, I don't think he would have let go at all if he didn't have to eat too. And if it wasn't for Fairy Tail, I never would have met him," Levy had known Lucy ever since she was a little girl, but she had only joined them at Fairy Tail the last year of middle school, "So I think he'll like it."

The blush on Lucy's face grew as she played with her brand new engagement ring.

"Well that's a great reason, Lu, but won't it hurt?"

"Of course it will, I won't get it to big though. And also, I do deal with Natsu on a daily basis, I'm used to pain!"

The girls laughed, Natsu was the pitcher on the baseball team in high school and even in college. He was known for his 'fire' ball. More than once, on accident, his arm collided with his girlfriend.

"What color are you getting? Juvia is getting a blue that matches the sky on the day that Juvia met her beloved!"

Meldy giggled, Evergreen rolled her eyes.

"You know the drill," the girls turned to the curtain to see Ultear walking behind Gajeel.

"Thanks," Ultear paid him and turned to face her friends.

"Come on drunk, you're next," again, his eyes darted around the room, landing on Levy's, and then quickly retreated to the back room.

"No need for names!" Cana called.

"I think Gajeel is the only person who would give Cana a tattoo right now," Mira commented a few minutes later when they heard the needle.

"I whole heartily agree with you, but I must go, I have a presentation tomorrow and I have a few last things to prepare," she said as she stood.

"Don't leave without showing us!" Meldy pouted.

"Yeah, please Ultear?" Lisanna chimed in.

Ultear nodded and and turned around, lifting her shirt so they could see the middle of her back. A dark purple 'Fairy Tail' now graced her body.

"Wow."

"Awesome!"

"I love it!"

"Thank you, she put her shirt back down and smiled, "Let me know about all of yours, bye girls."

"I think I'll get a white one with you Mira!" Lisanna turned to her older sister.

"Aww, that's sweet of you."

"Have you decided yet Wendy?" Erza asked the youngest of the group.

"Well if even lets me get one, I think I'll get it in sky blue, on my right shoulder," the girl mumbled.

The night continued on, everyone getting their tattoo. Erza didn't make a peep while in the chair. She refused to admit it matched Jellal's hair. Lisanna and Mira both got theirs on their thigh. Juvia got her blue one also on her thigh, her beloved loved her long legs.

Evergreen, believing she needed to be different, so she could stand out, got hers on her chest, completely different than Elfman's on his neck. Meldy got hers done in white with a purple boarder, for the two most important people in her life.

Gajeel finally allowed Wendy to get one, it terrified him more than it did her.

Up to that point, no one had any problems, no one was in pain, some barely felt the needle, until Lucy. The scream that came through the walls scared Wendy and Levy to death, the others had all left.

"I told ya to get it somewhere else bunny girl!" he yelled as he stopped for the 10th time to let her breathe, he hadn't even finished the outline yet!

After the first scream, Wendy had called Natsu and told him to come down there. When he did arrive, he was in sleep pants and a muscle top with flip flops, and serious bed head, he said a quick hey to Levy and Wendy and ran tot the back.

"What the hell Metal Face?! You trying to kill my fiancee?!"

"Shut it!"

Wendy sighed loudly, "boys.."

Levy giggled. She knew the Dragneel family for some time, but had never spent any one on one time with the eldest. They were always in a big group.

A half hour later, Natsu was leading Lucy to the lobby, her hand bandaged with a bag of ice on top of it.

"Why you're hand?! You're crazy Luce?" Lucy sat on the empty couch and Natsu sat on the table in front of her.

"It didn't hurt _that_ bad," she said, smiling even though she had tears in her eyes.

"You weirdo.." Natsu chuckled, choking when Gajeel hit his head with his wallet.

"Poor Lucy," Wendy rubbed her soon-to-be sister-in-law's arm.

"All right short stuff, you're next. Man, I'm gonna be dreaming about school tonight. If I do i blame you Wendy!"

Levy walked after him, and to the chair of death.

"It was Juvia's idea!" Wendy cried.

"Levy, we'll wait for you!" she heard Lucy attempt to yell

"Ok, where ya want it?" Gajeel hadn't looked at her, too busy getting everything ready, though she did see his cheeks flush a bit.

"I think on my shoulder," she reached back and touched her back.

"Sure, what color?"

"Hmm. White with an orange boarder," Orange may be her favorite color but she didn't want a big orange spot on her back.

"Orange, huh? You ain't lonely are ya?"

"Huh?" came Levy's intelligent reply.

" _Gihihi,_ Never mind. Take off yer shirt, lay down."

Levy looked at the large man that just demanded she strip in front of him. Truth be told, she found him very attractive. Something about the edgy look turned her on.

She saw him turn around before her shirt came off. She knew she had a smaller chest than all her friends, minus Wendy, but she didn't count when the man in question was her brother.

"Oh, um.. uh.." Gajeel had seen a ton of women half dressed. He'd done an ass tattoo the other day. Boobs were great, but he preferred the ass. But this little fairy here was something he couldn't pass up.

"He-Hey!" an embarrassed remark brought him back to reality.

"So-sorry shorty. Lay down so we can start. I'm beat."

"Sure," she did as she was told, Gajeel realized he should have made her sit backwards in a chair. Man did she have an ass...

"Alright I'm gonna start with the boarder, this part sucks the most. Gonna be OK?"

"Yea-yeah."

She heard the buzz and then felt the tingle of something digging into her skin.

"Don't move."

She tried her best not to move, but the pain was awful. No wonder Lucy was crying!

"You OK? Half way done with it."

"With the whole thing?" Levys voice was full of hope.

"Shoot naw, the boarder."

"Oohhh.."

Gajeel took pity on the girl and did something he didn't do for many clients, he stopped for a second and massaged her back, "It helps to keep the muscles loose. Don't tense up, makes it look bad when i'm done. And ain't no master piece of mine gonna look bad.

She smiled, "The mark of Fairy Tail is a masterpiece?"

"Sure, I got one, flamebrain and ice cycle got one. If if wasn't for that place i never woulda met you."

Levy turned her head best she could, he had started the needle work again, "Me?"

"Yeah, you're something else half pint."

She huffed at all the short names, course she was used to them, but she didn't appreciate them.

"I guess I could say the same about you," Levy watched his face for a reaction, and was rewarded with a blush on his handsome face.

"Re-really?" It was Levy's turn to blush, she wasn't sure what to do now.

"Well, well yeah. I've always looked up to you, you don't take crap from anyone, I wish I was like that."

" _Gihihi,_ I can show ya how if ya let me," he had finished the boarder and started on the white middle, which didn't hurt as much, it just made her shoulder feel numb.

"You can? Really?" She went along with his game.

"Sure, on one condition," he smirked at his genius.

"What's that?"

"Go on a date with me?"

Levy stared at him for a second, he was focused on his work but that smirk didn't leave his face.

"...sure."

" _Gihihi_ , great, how bout next Tuesday? That little Mexican place is good."

"Sounds good, Gajeel," she smiled into her arms.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, Gajeel basking at his accomplishment. Levy focusing on her breathing, so that this could be over.

"Alright short stuff, you're done," he helped her stand and led her over to the full body mirror and handed her a hand held one, "Whatcha think?"

Her back now held a excellently done Fairy Tail mark. It was beautiful, the white really shined against the orange.

"It looks wonderful Gajeel! I love it!" It made her happy cause she didn't want the thing in the first place.

"Glad ya like it," he handed her her shirt and waited for her to dress before leading her into the lobby.

It may not have been what she wanted, like, at all. But maybe getting a tattoo wasn't all that bad. Especially when his arm was leaning on her ass the whole time, she'll have to pay him back for that.

* * *

the color orange reference is from the Big Bang Theory :)

 _**I'm trying to change Grandeeny into Granida, so if i miss one can you let me know?_


	5. Will you be my (fake) girlfriend?

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I also do not own _Pokemon._

 **Summary:** Gajeel asks Levy to go on his annual family vacation as his 'girlfriend', when they come home, will she still be fake?

* * *

"What?"

Gajeel sighed, he had already asked her more than once, and she _still_ didn't get it.

"I need ya to come with me to the beach with my family."

"..as your girlfriend?" Levy slowly questioned.

"As my girlfriend."

Levy just stared at the man in her kitchen, making himself at home. He had texted her earlier saying he needed a favor, she thought he was just going to crash here for the night, but he asked her to accompany him on his annual family beach trip. Playing the part of his girlfriend.

For starters he was her best friend. Had been for a few years now. They worked on the same street, right across from one another. She managed a book store while he owned a mechanic shop. They often spent their lunches together at the cafe next to his shop. That's how they met, actually, with him spilling coffee all over her when she ran into him. It was interesting, he kept apologizing and bringing her cups of coffee.

"But we're not dating."

"I _know_ that, Shrimp. But I told my folks that I was bringing my girlfriend 'cuz they won't shut up about it so now it's only two weeks away and i'm out of options."

"What do you mean?" she watched as he put an insane amount of condiments on his sandwich, "Why can't you just tell them you broke up with her or something?"

"I was gonna," he took a big bite, "but when I called the other night to tell Ma, she told me that the hotels been ordered already and she couldn't wait to meet her. I'm outta luck."

Levy sighed, as much as she had dreamed about being in a relationship with the hardened mechanic, this wasn't how she envisioned it. Taking a seeking glance at him she blushed, she had started to like him during the time of his month long apology. It would have been an easy fix if she knew how he felt. Some days she felt like he felt the exact same way, others made her feel like she was a burden to him.

"Please, Levy?" Gajeel sat down in front of her and pouted. It would probably look scary to any other person, but to Levy it was the most adorable face she had ever seen. Except maybe his cat's face when she gave him a kiwi slice.

"You owe me big time, you big lug," Levy finally agreed. She wasn't too thrilled with having to act like his girlfriend, that he's supposedly had for a while, especially since she liked him. But he was her friend, and she knew he didn't want to disappoint his parents.

"Yer a life saver!" Gajeel ginned and threw the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"No problem," she played with her hands on the table, "so what are we supposed to tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

"Gajeel," she moaned, he was impossible, "your family. What are we supposed to tell them? The way you talk about them make it sound like you're all close, won't they be asking a bunch of questions?"

"Probably, so?"

"The usual stuff you tell your parents!" she threw her hands up, "How we met, how long have we been together, first date, everything!"

"Oh," he scratched his head, he hasn't thought of any of that, "Well damn, I don't know! I thought I was gonna get out of it!"

"Fine," she ran to her desk in the living room and brought back a pen and notebook, "Let's get started."

"Huh?" Gajeel watched as she started to write stuff down at super sonic speed.

"We need clear details that we know without thinking so we can convince them that we're truly dating. Now help me think, how did you first ask me out? Maybe we should make it around the time we first met with all the coffee.."

Levy continued explaining what she was writing and occasionally asking for his input. Gajeel watched with interest. He was honestly going to tell his mother he had broken up with his 'girlfriend' even after she said the hotel was booked, but for some reason Levy had popped into his head. The idea to ask her for her help seemed brilliant at the time, but now he wasn't sure. He liked Levy. A lot. Ever since his coffee had ruined her orange dress, she told him she had to throw it away. He had been trying to think of a way to ask her out for a long time. But every time he tried, he found an excuse. Most common was her friend Jet and Droy. They were constantly asking her out and telling her how much they cared about her. He didn't want to be brushed off like they were.

"Would you say I've been your girlfriend since the first date or after?"

He looked into her pretty brown eyes, he was a goner.

They spent the rest of the night, and most of the early morning hours fixing the details to convince Gajeel's parents that they were in a loving relationship. Which in all honesty, they were. They loved one another. The other one just didn't know it yet.

* * *

The day before they left for the beach, Gajeel told Levy that it was tradition to stay at his parents place with his brother and sister and leave early the next morning. On the drive there, Levy was a nervous wreck, going over and over the notes she made for herself and Gajeel about their 'relationship'.

"Chill out," he said as he parked his truck behind his little sisters blue KIA Soul, "They're gonna love you. They probably wont even ask all that many questions. Maybe tonight they will, but they're gonna be focused on the beach. So cool it."

"I'm just nervous," she put the notes back into her purse and faced him, "tell me about them again. Please?"

Gajeel snorted, the girl and her information, he had already told her this three times already, "Fine. Ma's name is Grandina. She had me when she was 19 with my real dad, Metalicanna. He ain't important. Never met him. She married my step-dad when I was 4 months old, high-school sweethearts, met again in college, he still loved her and wanted to help her with me, she still loved him and yeah, long story short, they're together and happy. She works at the hospital with babies, don't look at me like that, I don't know what the name of it is," he complained when she glared at him for not knowing what his own mother did for a living," Igneel is a fireman. He's directly below the fire chief, really respected at the station. Natsu was born when I was 2. Little brat. He's still in college, trying to become a vet. His girlfriend is going with us, Lucy, I think her name is. She's some kinda writer," he shrugged, he'd only met her once or twice himself. Wendy was born when I was 4. She's in nursing school. Gonna be a surgeon. And that's it. Everything else you need to know you can ask them," he was sick of telling her this.

"OK. I think I got it this time," she smiled and laughed a little.

Gajeel was about to comment on how stupid it was for her to be this worried when he heard his idiot of a brother yell at them.

"YO! Metalface! Get in here! Mom wants to meet this girlfriend of yours! And I'm starving, so hurry up!" Natsu was standing on the porch in a plain white t-shirt and boxers.

"Show time," Gajeel whispered to Levy before he got out of his precious truck, "Shut it, pyro! And get in the house, yer in yer damn underwear!"

The pink haired man looked down and shrugged, everyone in this neighborhood had watched him grow up, they had all seen him naked before.

"He has pink hair?" Levy asked as she helped Gajeel get their luggage.

"Yeah, and trust me, it's natural," he handed her one of her bags, "Shit Levy what's in there, bricks?"

"No," she huffed as she effortlessly took it from him, "It just has a few of the books I want to read at the beach."

"Just a few? How many books ya think ya need?" Gajeel questioned the short woman he was slowing falling for even more when she blushed that pretty pink.

"I read fast.."

"Gajeel!" they both turned at the feminine voice and saw a silver haired woman standing next to Natsu, "Come inside please! I want to get to know my second future daughter-in-law!"

"MA!" Gajeel's face burned in point 2 seconds.

"Second?" Levy blushed too as they walked to the house. She knew it wasn't real, but for the duration of this trip she would pretend that she would really be his wife someday.

"Yeah, Lucy's the first. Even though I doubt Natsu will ever propose, he's too stupid."

Levy just stared at Gajeel's brother. She didn't know him so she didn't think it would be right to laugh.

"Oh, sweetie it's been so long!" Grandina brought Gajeel into a hug the moment he put his bag down by the door.

"Missed you too, Ma."

When they parted, Natsu held his arms out for a hug, only to get shoved back.

"You could be nicer to me, ya know!" Natsu yelled.

"Why? What's in it for me?"

"Boys!" Grandina cried, "We have company. Levy, is it?"

Getting a closer look at her, Levy could see that her hair was actually a very light blue, "Yes ma'am. It's so nice to meet you," before she could move she too was brought into a hug, she heard a snicker come from Gajeel.

"Oh please, call me Grandina. Or mom! Whatever you'd like," her gray eyes sparkled as she looked Levy up and down, "my, you are as adorable as Gajeel said you were!"

"MA!"

"Adorable? Really Metalface?"

"One more word outta you and you yer gonna get a kiss with my fist."

"The only one who kisses this face is Lucy."

"Levy why don't we go inside and I'll introduce you to everyone else," Grandina said quite loudly, "Boys, if you start the fighting now, you know what'll happen."

Smiling at her sons, Grandina led Levy inside. Levy looked back to see both Gajeel and Natsu sweating bullets. Levy felt her own face heat up. Gajeel really told his mother that she was adorable?

She was led to the kitchen where a short, blue-haired girl and a busty blonde were cooking.

"Wendy, Lucy, this is Levy. Gajeel's girlfriend!" The excited mother of three put her hands on Levy's shoulders. Levy could already assume that Gajeel had never brought home a girl before.

"Hi Levy, I'm Gajeel's sister, Wendy," the blue haired girl shyly waved to Levy, wiping her hands on a towel. Levy sighed in relief, the girl didn't have a large chest either!

"And I'm Lucy. I'm Natsu's girlfriend," the blonde leaned back against the counter and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you both," Levy felt out of place already. Wendy was wearing sleep shorts and a large t-shirt, probably her fathers or brothers. Lucy was wearing sleep pants with blue cats all over them and a tight t-shirt, and even Grandina was in a t-shirt and shorts. Levy was wearing jeans and a fancy tank top that she had bought for the sole purpose of making a good first impression.

"I hope you like Italian, we're making lasagna," Wendy turned back around to put butter and garlic on some bread.

"Oh, yes, I do," Levy answered quickly, flushing slightly.

"Hey, calm down," Lucy laughed and jumped onto the counter, "we're all family here. No need to get jittery."

"Listen to her well Levy," Grandina said, making Levy glance her way, "The first time Igneel and I met Lucy, the poor girl had my sons hand down her pants."

Levy blanched and looked at the blonde who was smirking, she wasn't embarrassed at all. Wendy was chuckling too.

"Re-really?!"

"Yep," Lucy laughed, watching Grandinawalk to the pantry, "I was in his dorm room freshman year of college, we had just started dating. He didn't tell me his parents were coming to visit him. To be honest, he probably forgot."

"That's.. that's.."

"Tell me about it."

"When he came home for Christmas that year, he couldn't even look at momma's face," Wendy put the garlic bread in the oven and then went to join Levy, who had sat down at the kitchen table.

"That boy is the king of getting in trouble. It was like he was born for it," Grandina put some snacks in a beach bag on the floor before she wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, "but this is the only girl in the world who can put up with him enough to be with him. And we love her for it."

Lucy giggled, "Well I have been with him for 5 years."

"Mom is bugging him to propose before she leaves him," Wendy whispered to Levy.

Levy smiled, and laughed as Lucy began to tell another story about her and Natsu's relationship.

"WHAT WAS THAT PYRO?!"

"YOU HEARD ME METALHEAD!"

A loud thump was heard to all the women in the kitchen, then some more yelling and name calling, and finally what sounded like something breaking.

"BOYS!" Grandina yelled and walked quickly into the living room. Levy heard Wendy sigh dramatically.

"What's wrong?"

"Another fight, every year it's the same thing," Wendy put her head in her hands as she explained, "Ever since they were little, they've always fought about something idiotic. Daddy calls it a world war every time. This year I think it's in the thirties."

"I think it's 34 to be exact," Lucy piped in, a grim look on her face.

"BUT HE STARTED IT!"

"YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU SAID IT FIRST!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT OR WHO SAID WHAT! APOLOGIZE AND STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR NO PINK PELICAN!"

Two loud gasps were heard next, "I'm sorry mommy, don't take that away from us, pretty please!"

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What's a pink pelican?" Levy questioned. She heard Gajeel apologize quietly and Natsu ask if they were going to go or not.

"It's an ice cream place. We go every year."

"I'm sorry about Natsu, Levy. He can be a big baby when it comes to food," Lucy stood and walked over to the two bluenettes.

"It's OK. Gajeel acts that way sometimes too," she was being honest too. Gajeel always whined when she couldn't make it to their lunch dates, especially since she paid for his meal most of the time.

"Oh, I bet he does," a new, deeper voice chuckled.

A man with long, curly, and wild red hair in a pony tail came into the kitchen from another room. His eyes were black, and his face was scruffy.

"Hello there, miss. I'm Igneel, the father of the two hoodlums out there," he put his arm around Lucy and kissed her head, "and these two are my precious daughters," he ruffled Wendy's pigtails.

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you," Levy stuck out her hand, "I'm Levy McGraden."

Igneel stared at her hand for a few seconds before he grabbed it and tugged her out of her seat and into a hug, "Now listen here, I don't know what Gajeel has told you about us, but we are a hugging family. And don't call me 'sir', I ain't an old man just yet."

Levy giggled and sunk into the hug, "You got it."

"Oi. Let her go, old timer."

Levy was pushed to the side so abruptly that she ran into Lucy.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, ya old fart."

Levy watched as Igneel, who was barely taller than Gajeel, give him a glare down the length of his nose. It was interrupted by the oven.

 _ **beep.**_

"Dinner's ready!" Wendy jumped out of her seat and ran to get the lasagna.

The fight ended before it began. Igneel grinned and hugged Gajeel. Grandina came in and helped Wendy with the food. Natsu came in and whined to Lucy about his fight with Gajeel, earning a smack on the head by Igneel.

As they sat down to eat, Levy felt a little envious of Gajeel. His parents were still so in love and were close to him and his siblings. Even though Igneel was his step father, he still called him dad. He had Natsu and Wendy too. All three had moved out and started their own lives but were still as close as young children. Levy's parents died when she was a little girl, and she was an only child. The love they shared was something she always wanted. And for a moment, she almost forgot that she wasn't really dating Gajeel, and that this was probably the only time she'd be around his family.

She also felt envious of Lucy. Not only had she been around this family for years, but she was in a true loving and committed relationship, something Levy has never had. Just from spending the last half hour at the dinner table with them, she could tell how close they were. How much they loved each other, it was obvious. She had always fantasized about falling in love with her best friend, and Lucy was living that dream. Levy, unfortunately, was too scared to tell her best friend how she felt.

Levy was brought out of her thoughts by Igneel asking Wendy a question, "Why couldn't Romeo join us?"

"He signed up to take a summer class, it starts this week," even Wendy had a boyfriend? Why was Levy the only one without any luck when it came to men?

"Good. No boy needs to see my little girl in a swim suit," Igneel ignored the glare from his wife.

"Daddy, I'm 22 years old," Wendy said into her salad.

"That doesn't matter, you're still my little gir- OW!" Grandina kicked him under the table.

"Get used to this," Gajeel told Levy with a smirk, "no one will ever be good enough for his little sky princess, especially not Romeo."

The dinner continued with the usual family conversations. Levy was surprised that no one asked her a single question about herself or her relationship with Gajeel. She guessed they were waiting until they were in the car or when they got there. It was nice, just sitting back and watching the Dragneel family interact with one another. It wasn't until her name was said that she zoned back in.

"Did you hear me, Levy?" Grandina asked.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, I must have zoned out for a minute.." Levy muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sweetie! I was just going to tell you that I have Gajeel's room ready for you two when ever you decide to go to bed, don't let us keep you up. And we all need to go to bed soon," she stood up and began to collect everyone's finished plates, "we're leaving early, and I don't want to hear any complaints!"

Grandina and Wendy went back into the kitchen to clean up, Igneel dragged Natsu outside to help load the car with what was ready to go, and Lucy went upstairs to get ready for bed herself, leaving Gajeel and Levy at the table.

"So we.. have to share.. a bed?" Levy asked her 'boyfriend'.'

"Well yeah, to them, we're dating.." Gajeel told her, completely forgetting that for tonight and the whole trip they'd be sharing a bed. How was he gonna survive having her next to him every night?

"Oh.. Kay..." Levy gulped. How in the world was she going to sleep at all, knowing that her best friend and long time crush was right next to her?!

' _This is going to be a long week_ ,' was the last thought that went through their heads before they put their act back on as Igneel came inside to get Gajeel to help.

* * *

Levy woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door of Gajeel's room. She had been a little scared when she saw it. The walls were covered in band posters, and the main color was black.

"Wakie wakie!" Igneel slid into the room and jumped onto his eldest.

"For cripes sake old man!"

Levy ducked under the covers so only the top of her head could be seen.

"It's time to get up kids! We leave in half an hour!" he jumped up and went back to the hall. How he was wide awake at 4 in the morning was beyond Levy.

Slowly, she sat up and stretched. She didn't know she would be sleeping in the same as Gajeel on this trip so she brought her normal pajamas, short shorts and small tank. Trying to get the crick out of her neck, she heard Igneel get Natsu and Lucy up next door.

"BOYS! Don't forget to take your medicine! I'm not stopping every hour for you!"

Levy turned to Gajeel, confusion plain on her face, "Medicine?"

Gajeel had put the pillow over his face to block the light from the hall, "Yeah. Motion Sickness. Both me and pyro have it."

"Oh," she was going to ask more but she heard his breathing deepen, he fell back to sleep.

A smile crept onto her face. He was so adorable.

She picked up her bag and went to the bathroom, which was connected to Natsu's room.

She was pulling out her travel clothes when a bright eyed Lucy walked in.

"Good morning, Levy!"

"Morning, Lucy."

"Sleep well? I hope Natsu and I didn't keep you up," the blonde had a smile and blush on her face and she dug through her own bag.

"Keep me up? Um, OH! No.. I didn't hear anything," Levy couldn't believe they would do that with his parents down the hall!

"Well, I'm sorry anyway. I tell Natsu every time we're here that we shouldn't and need to focus on his family, but he's really persuasive," she sighs, "but I hope we can get close on this trip!"

The smile Lucy gave her felt both good, and wrong at the same time. She wanted to be accepted here. But she and Gajeel had agreed that a month after the trip he would tell his family that it wasn't going to work out. She didn't want to deceive them, but she couldn't just tell the truth either.

"I hope so too," Levy says. The girls change into their clothes and freshen up right when both boys walk in. They glare at each other, then the toilet, then the other. Lucy nudges Levy toward Gajeel's room with an urgent look on her face before bolting to Natsu's room. When the men dive for the toilet, both reaching towards their pants, Levy dives into the room.

She slams the door and takes deep breaths, she did _NOT_ want to see that.

"I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"I WAS BORN FIRST, SO TECHNICALLY I WAS!"

"WHO CARES?! I MADE IT HERE FIRST, LET ME PISS IN PEACE METALFREAK!"

"NO WAY! I'M GOING FIRST SALAMANDER!"

Levy turned away from the door when she heard a quiet knock on the door. She looked like she was ready to go, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, Wendy. I slept great, aside from the bear next to me," this wasn't the first time Levy had been around Gajeel as he slept, but it was the first time of being pressed back to back.

"Yeah, as far as I remember he's always snored," she was interrupted by a crash in the bathroom and more cursing, "Excuse me."

Wendy scurried past Levy and into the bathroom, Natsu was kneeling on the counter and Gajeel was standing up, they were pushing each others face away, Gajeel's fingers looked like they were in Natsu's mouth.

"Stop you guys!" Wendy's voice was so small that her screams didn't sound like much. They guys didn't even hear her.

"I said stop!" Wendy stomped her foot and shouted louder, this time they heard her. They then yelled at her, explaining why they were fighting and such. The whole thing amused Levy to no end. How she wished to stay near this family forever.

* * *

Piling into the van, they finally start heading for the beach. Igneel driving, Grandina in the passenger seat. The girls sat in the middle row, with Wendy behind Igneel and Lucy behind Grandina, and Levy in the middle. The boys were in the back, behind their perspective girlfriend.

Levy would have spent the whole eight hours reading, if she hadn't been bombarded by questions.

"So how did you and Gajeel meet?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Where did you go on your first date?"

"Is he a gentleman?"

"Where do you work?"

"Is he romantic?"

"He doesn't make you pay, does he?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"What do you love the most about Gajeel?"

"Have you gone father than a kiss?"

"What's he like in bed?"

The longer this went on the redder Levy's face got. She was fine with most of the questions. But the ones about the physical aspects of the relationship, she hadn't prepared for nor been ready for.

She was about to make up a lie about how Gajeel kissed when she was interrupted.

"I GOT YOU GOOD MAN!"

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!"

The girls turned around and saw them staring at a screen. They were playing on their Nintendo 3DS. Playing Pokemon.

"Did you win, Natsu?" Lucy grinned.

"YOSH! Sure did babe!" He leaned forward to kiss her, "Thanks!"

"YOU MEAN THAT DAMN SEA HORSE IS YOURS?!"

Levy stared wide eyed as they went back and forth. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to look at Wendy.

"They're battling. Pokemon battle I mean," the youngest giggled, "Doesn't look like you know much about video games."

"No," Levy joined in her laughter, "I'd much prefer to read."

Lucy explained what happened. Natsu's team consisted of Fire types: Charizard, Flareon, Arcaninie, Ninetails, Moltres, and an addition of Seadra, that belonged to Lucy.

Gajeel's team consisted of rock/fighting types: Nidoking, Machamp, Golem, Cloyster, Onix, Rhydon.

"How does he have a.. Seadra? If it belongs to you?" Levy asked, completely lost in the world of Pokemon.

"Seadra is in my team. I traded Seadra for his Rapidash last night, just so he could have a water type to fight Natsu, which I want back!" Lucy pointed at the pink haired man who went back to gloating over his win.

"That ain't fair Lucy!" Gajeel complained. She just grinned.

Levy was genuinely curious about the game now, since apparently it was a family affair, asked Lucy who was in her team.

"Well of course Seadra, which is now is replaced by Natsu's Rapidash. But I also have Espeon, Pidgeotto, Kadabra, Seal, and Ditto.! Not my favorite team, but I'm trying to get the 7th badge right now. They fit!"

Not sure what a badge was, Levy turned to Wendy to ask her is she played. To which she answered yes and told Levy who was in her own team: Wartortle, Pidgey, Venomoth, Eevee, Dragonair, and Chansey.

Of course Levy didn't know what they looked like, so for the first hour, Lucy explained the game to her and showed her on her own DS what it was like. Gajeel still complained that it wasn't fair for them to trade like that. Igneel yelled at the boys for yelling in the car and cursing when there were ladies present.

"HAHAHAHA! Man Levy, why would you wanna date a loser like him anyway?"

"Without thinking, she said, "Because I love him."

"AWW!" Lucy cooed.

Wendy blushed.

"How precious! Don't you think so, hun?" Grandina gushed.

"Yep, that's my boy!"

 _bleh_ , Natsu stuck his tongue out. Which got caught in Lucy's fingers.

"Uh... Wait... I meant!" Her face was beat red.

"ALL OF YA SHUT UP!" Gajeel's face matched Levy's.

Igneel and Grandina laugh and go back to their small talk. Lucy winked at Levy and opened up her magazine. Wendy giggles as she pulls out her phone. Natsu rolls his eyes, going back to Pokemon. Gajeel and Levy look into each others eyes for a moment before quickly looking away. Gajeel starts his game back, but not before looking at Levy again, whose nose was stuck in a book. He had a fresh sense of hope rising in his chest.

* * *

Seven hours later, they made it to the beach. The girls and boys split up, boys to the hotel to take their stuff, the girls to the beach to catch some rays.

Lucy and Wendy run toward the water, begging Levy to join them. She follows them quickly, not wanting to miss a moment of an actual family vacation. Playing volleyball with an over sized beach ball tires the girls out. They head back to Grandina who laid out their towels and sat back to enjoy her time off.

"So Wendy," Lucy asks as she settles into her towel on the sand, "How are things with Romeo?"

"Uh," Wendy sits in the chair next to her mother, "we're fine."

"Come on sweetie, we know all about Natsu and Lucy's bedroom life and your father isn't here. Share!"

Lucy nudged Levy was laying next to her, "They've been dating for a little over a year. They make the cutest couple ever! And they're both so innocent."

"There's nothing to share!"

"Come now, you both live on campus, something is bound to have happened!"

"Grandina doesn't mind talking about her kids sex lives, huh?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Not at all," she laughed, "Igneel doesn't care to talk to Natsu about it, but he gets flustered around us."

"What are you guys doing laying down? WE'RE AT THE BEACH! TIME TO PARTY!" Natsu ran down to them and tore off his shirt and headed for the water.

"Natsu, wait a minute!" Lucy took off after him.

"AHHHH!" Wendy cried as Igneel threw her over his shoulder and ran to the water. Garandina laughed and picked her book back up.

Levy was about to reach in her bag and pull out one of the books she brought until she was suddenly in the air watching her bag get smaller and smaller.

"Gajeel!"

"GIHIHI!"

She was flung into the water, followed by Gajeel.

The family spent the majority of the day in the water, the girls going back and forth from the water and their towels, trying to rest some after spending time with three rough men.

Grandina finally called them all back to shore with mentions of a shower and food.

The guys, being gentleman, carried all the bags to the room. They had rented out two condos that combined. Natsu dragged Lucy to one bathroom so they could shower together, despite Igneels' yells of being improper. Wendy went to the other bathroom to bathe. Grandina. checked out the kitchen and Igneel decided to take a nap.

Levy and Gajeel were sharing a condo with Natsu and Lucy. Levy was happy the bedrooms were far enough apart so they couldn't hear what happened in the night. Gajeel sat down on the bed they had to share for a week.

"So, uh.."

"Hm?" Levy sat down next to him, holding her towel up to her chest. She had long gotten over being shy, but she was crushing pretty hard on the big guy.

"My family is kinda nosy."

"Oh yeah," Levy giggled, "I've learned stuff about people I barely know that I probably shouldn't!"

"Well, maybe ya'll know em longer than ya think.."

"What?"

"Nothing," he stood and pounded on the bathroom door, "OI! Get out! Me and Levy need to shower too!"

Natsu yelled something back, saying they were almost done, "You better mean with yer shower and not with each other!"

Levy couldn't hear what Natsu said. She laughed though. Knowing this trip would be good no matter what.

They ended up eating at a seafood buffet. Levy shared fresh fried shrimp with Lucy and Wendy. Natsu and Gajeel fought over crab legs. The elder Dragneel's silently ate their catfish.

The night was enjoyable. Levy realized she missed out on a lot growing up without her mom and dad. She watched Gajeel discreetly. He was acting the same as he did every day at home. She always loved hanging out with him during lunch, watching him enjoy his meal like a kid. She smiled, hoping against hope that it didn't have to end soon.

* * *

The week continued much like the first day.

On Tuesday they spent the day at the beach, Wendy, Levy, Natsu and Lucy made a sandcastle big enough to hide in. That night they went to an amusement park. They had dinner there which consisted of greasy cheeseburgers and cotton candy. Natsu and Gajeel both got sick, too much food and motion sickness pills wearing off too fast.

On Wednesday they stayed at the hotel pool, the girls lounged out trying to get a tan while the boys got into water fights with other tourist. That night they took a dolphin cruise and saw about 10 bottle nose dolphins jumping along the boat. Trying to touch one, Igneel almost fell overboard.

On Thursday they had to stay inside for most of the day because it rained. They played board games all day until it finally stopped mid afternoon. They went shopping the rest of the night and had some good homemade margaritas. Levy had to cover her ears with her pillow due to the semi drunk Natsu and Lucy's animal noises.

On Friday they spent the entire day at the beach, only going back to the hotel to eat. Gajeel stayed near Levy's side all day. She found it odd, but didn't say anything.

Friday night was the night they were all waiting for, the night they went to the Pink Pelican. Levy wasn't much of a sweets eater, so she decided on a plain vanilla cone and waited for everyone outside at a table as they picked there own.

Lucy and Natsu came out first, Lucy had mint chocolate chip, Natsu had a mountain of ice cream in a waffle bowl. They sat a different table than Levy, obviously wanting some alone time. Wendy, Igneel, and Grandina sat a table inside to eat their ice cream. Finally, Gajeel came out to sit with her.

"What did you get?"

"Moose Tracks," he said around his spoon.

"Yum," she said with slight disgust in her voice.

"Yepp, I get something different every year."

"That's nice," she looked down to her own cone that even despite the setting sun, was already melting.

"You OK?"

She saw concern in his crimson eyes. Something she rarely saw.

"Yeah, just realizing that i'll never get to come to this place again, not for a long time anyway. Since I don't have a family yet."

Gajeel watched her absentmindedly eat her ice cream. He sat his down on the table, "You can come with us next year."

"And say what?" she laughed, "That you invited your 'ex-girlfriend' to the beach with you."

"No, I asked my long term girlfriend to come again."

"What?"

He squirmed around, feeling uncomfortable under her sharp eyes, "Well I mean, I kinda, ya know, wouldn't mind if ya, were.. um.. really my girlfriend.."

Levy slowly blinked, taking that information in carefully.

"Are you saying.. you like me?"

His face flushed, "Well yeah. Course I do."

"Gajeel."

He looked up into her beautiful chocolate eyes. He knew he was a goner from the start.

"I've liked ya, since we met.."

He waited for her to laugh, to say he meant the same to her as those other two who worshiped the ground she walked on.

"I like you too."

He gulped, "Ya do?"

She nodded, blushing, "When I told Natsu that I was dating you because I loved you, I wasn't really lying."

He didn't know what to say, he was shocked. Happy, but shocked. So he did the only thing that made sense. He pulled her in for a kiss.

Levy responded to his sweet kiss whole heartily. She didn't notice when Natsu let out a whistle, and Gajeel flipping him off.

She spent the rest of the night out in his arms, and when they got back to hotel, they explored their relationship a little farther. Causing Lucy to call them out on it the next morning.

They left on this vacation as a fake couple. But they came home as a couple ready to start a loving relationship.

* * *

The Pink Pelican is a **REAL** ice cream restaurant that me and my family go to every year down in Panama City Beach, Florida. I'm like Levy, I don't care about sweets. Give me a chocolate waffle cone and I'm set. hahaha.

post /125894476687/ for- those- of- you- who- read- everyday-lives- chapter : **T** **HE PINK PELICAN!** **While in Florida I took a picture of it! Just remove the spaces!**

 _**i'm trying to change Grandeeny into Grandina, if i've missed one let me know!_


End file.
